Supernatural High
by princessb102700
Summary: Fionna an ordinary human is caught in Supernatural High as the last human alive. One day a certain vampire comes in to algebra. Will things change for better or worse? (Fiolee)
1. Flirt

FIONNA'S POV

"So as you see here, you need to subtract your answer from pi and then divide from 2 ne-"

got cut off by a door closing.

Then a dude walked in.

He was tall, thin but he was muscular.

I fell into his raven eyes, surrounded by jet black hair.

I could tell looking at his light gray skin, he wasn't human.

I wasn't surprised, I was the only on as far as I or anyone knows.

The fangs were a dead giveaway though.

He had a cool style I'm not gonna lie, his red flannel, clinging to his dark blue skinny jeans, matched by his red converse.

He seemed pretty chill.

He handed his teacher a green slip of paper.

"Everyone, this is Marshall Lee Abadeer he is a transfer from the Nightosphere, take a seat Marshall."

Is he staring at me?

I started to blush.

MARSHALL'S POV

Whoa, she is hot.

I can't tell of her species, she had ocean blue eyes, complemented by apricot skin.

She seemed different, she was wearing a bunny ear'd headband on her long golden locks of hair.

She wasn't thin or fat, she was like curvy.

Her cammie and her mini skirt matched her eyes.

But I think she is a tomboy, her black converse gave that away.

I saw her suddenly starting to blush.

I'm gonna call her bunny.

FIONNA'S POV

"Marshall? Marshall?"

"What?" Marshall said kinda out of the blue.

"Take a seat." repeated.

He started to walk towards me, my blush deepened, but the only empty seat was on the other side of the room.

He slammed his hands down on the desk next to me, and slipped out a fang.

"I think your in my desk." He said acting quite cocky.

Peppermint didn't even think twice before moving to the other desk..

As he sat down I noticed his bitemark's on his neck.

Dude, that's gotta hurt!

"So what's your name cute thang?"

He said this with a side smerk showing off one of his glistening fangs.

My blush got so bright I was pink.

As I tried to hold it in I said,

"Wouldn't you like to know creep."

I trying to ex over the fact that I might like him.

He seemed like bad luck.

I can't have feelings for someone I just met, let alone a vampire.

"What are you exactly?"

Did he ever see a human before?

"Let's what am I... Oh yeah, annoyed."

I saw him start to glance at me up and down.

"You know that's not what I mean."

He continued to keep looking at me.

"I'm a human ok?"

He started smirking again letting a fang slip.

What does he want with me anyway?

I'm not a popular girl.

Or a vampire.

If he wants that he needs to go talk to Marceline.

MARSHALL'S POV

A human?

I'm not gonna lie human's are hot.

Or at least she is.

I saw her blushing, somebody likes me.

"Your blush tells a different story how about I make a deal with you? I'll call you bunny, and you will agree to go out with me."

I was trying to sound cool and whisper, because the teacher glanced at me once or twice.

"beweep!" The bell rang.

"How bout' I think about it?" She said this blushing even more.

YES!

"Ok, you done thinkin' yet?" I asked, she looked pleasantly annoyed.

"As a matter of fact ye-"

I didn't let her finish before I started to leave, before she could change her mind.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I gracefully turned around.

"Yes, bunny?" I said cutely.

"You didn't let me finish, yes I thought about, no I won't go out with you."

I felt really embarrassed.

"Oh, btw my name is Fionna, my friends call me Fi, you call me anything but bunny or Fi, got it."

She turned around and walked away from me.

She's playing hard to get, I dig that.

FIONNA"S POV

"Student's of Supernatural High please refrain from littering in the halls, thank you."

The announcements went off.

I started walking to my locker when vampire boy started to follow me.

I stopped at my locker.

He obviously didn't get the message.

"Common sweet thang just give me a chance."

He said this floating next to me.

"I will when pigs fly,"

I glanced at him,

"oops too late."

I grabbed my bag and ran out the school doors until I reached my tree house.

"OH MY GOD CAKE!"


	2. 2 Deaths for 1

**FIONNA'S POV**

As I looked in front of me Cake was lying on the ground lifeless.

That is when I noticed the bite marks on cakes neck.

Could that guy who was hitting on me have done this?

I picked up my phone and called 1-9-9

I told them my information and they said they will be there asap but it would be best if I would leave my home for a while.

I started to walk outside, not wanting to of coarse I had to talk to somebody so I went to Jake Fire Granton's house.

But everyone know's him as the Flaming Prince of rock..

He's in a band with some other supernatural royalty, or just supernatural people.

I haven't seen him in a long time, I wonder if he remembers me?

As I approach his gigantic stone house I start thinking what I should say.

Hey Jake, haven't talked to you in a while.

Hey Jake, what's up?

Sup dude?

When I got to the door I knocked, maybe even too loudly.

Then somebody open the door.

"Hey, bunny."

My rage that was bottled up inside just exploded.

I tackled that scum sucking demon to the ground.

"Wow, couldn't get enough of me at school could you bunny?"

While my fists took turns punching the crap out of him.

Until Jake came in.

"Who wa-"

Jake saw me beating the crap out of vampire boy and lifted me off of him.

His arms around my waist felt oddly warm and nice.

"Fi, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about finding out somebody killed my sister a few minutes ago, and then the killer opened the door."

Jake had a sense of shock on his face.

"KILLED WHO, WHERES YOUR PROOF?"

Vampire boy said just as shocked as Jake.

"MY SISTER WAS KILLED BY A VAMPIRE BITE YOUR ONE OF THE ONLY VAMPIRES IN AHH!"

I was in fury.

"Let's all sit down and talk about this."

Jake calmly stated.

He led me to his room while vampire boy cleaned off his face.

Jake was hot, he had yellow skin, red spiked hair, matched by red converse, followed by a gray v-neck and skinny jeans, he as average height, and like vampire boy thin and muscular.

When he returned Jake properly introduced us.

"Fionna Herone Stewart this is Marshall Lee Abadeer."

I gave Marshall a glance that said it all.

He killed my sister!

"For the last time I did not kill her!"

Marshall practicality shouted this.

Jake's jaw dropped along with mine.

I know I didn't say my thought's out loud... Wait!

"YOU CAN READ MINDS?"

**MARSHALL'S POV**

"You didn't know that?"

I stated this in a surprised tone.

They were still speechless.

"Like I know Jake was happy to see you stopped by because he has a giant crush on you."

Jake Blushed.

"Fine, I'm not gonna lie Fionna I do have a crush on you, but so does Marshall here."

I started to blush.

"You didn't deny that, is that true Marshall?"

Fionna said shocked.

"I knew you were trying to get with me but you actually love me?"

I then became speechless.

"I-I d-do"

I managed to screech out.

Fionna passed out onto the ground.

Jake and I both ran to her aid.

"She just found out I love her, you love her, and her sister was killed by a vampire, I don't blame her for passing out."

Jake Stated.

Wait she's not breathing!

"JAKE SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Marshall yelled.

"Bite her there's not enough time to take her anywhere."

Jake screamed.

Without thinking I bit her.

Her eyes opened.


	3. First Kiss

**FIONNA'S POV**

I felt an ache in my head.

Then I heard talking.

"She's not breathing."

Marshall yelled.

"Bite her we don't have time to go anywhere!"

Flame prince screamed.

Marshall stood over me.

I wanted to scream get up but I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

But I can still hear for some reason.

"I love you and I'm sorry for this Fionna."

Marshall whispered this in my ear,

His fangs grazed along my neck, he found the spot, then slowly seeped through my neck.

I felt pain surge through my body.

I wanted to move,

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to thank Marshall for saving my life.

I know you'd think I'd be mad to turn into a vampire.

But I actually think I love Marshall,

And If I love him I have to keep up with him.

And immortality!

Woohoo!

The pain just continued to ge-

Oh my god the pain is gone!

I was able to open my eyes.

Then I saw Marshall standing over me,

I felt stronger.

"Fionna, are you ok?"

Marshall asked.

I super speeded up and I ran into Marshall, he fell to the ground.

"What was that for?"

"That's for telling me "I love you" in my ear.

I rested my forehead on his.

"Well I do love you Fi."

My lips grazed over his.

Then I embraced him into a kiss.

We got deeper and deeper.

Wow, that boy can kiss.

I felt Marshall say "Thank You."

I forgot he read minds,

His hands going around my waist set chills in my spine,

Then I released.

I think I left him wanting more.

Well deal with it that's what you get for teasing me earlier.

But now I can read minds too sucka!

I used my super speed to go to the mall to find a new look to match being a vampire.

I got a new outfit and makeup.

I super spead back into Jakes room.

"Whoa" Jake and Marshall both said in unison.

**MARSHALL'S POV**

Fionna looked amazing.

She had a black corset on with a leather mini skirt and catfish tights.

Instead of her normal shoes, she had knee high black converse hightops.

Followed by bright red lipstick.

I have to say she was hot she even had black bunny ears.

But I kinda miss my old bunny.

I think she heard me.

"Marshall, first thanx yous, second why?"

Fionna thought to me in a questioning tone.

Well Fionna I fell in love with you for you being you.

Not changing who you are no matter what happens to you.

Although you do look hot this isn't you bunny.

"Are you guys having a conversation?"

Jake exclaimed.

"Yea."

I said nonchalantly.

Then before I could continue my conversation my bunny spead out returning back to her own clothes.

That's my bunny.


	4. Discovery

**FIONNA'S POV**

"Ok lets start who would have poisoned me, and have killed my sister."

I stated.

"Wait who is the only other vampire in the land of Aah?"

I said questioning why I even stated the first part of my argument.

"MARCILELINE!" we all yelled in unison.

"But what was her motive?" Marshall said.

"Well isn't obvious bro?" Jake said.

"Yeah it is pretty obvi." I also said.

"TELL ME ALREADY!" Marshall said impatiently.

"Marceline likes you, she sat in front of me in class this morning when you made goo goo eyes at me, she's toats jelly!"

I said.

"So, what do we do?"

Jake asked.

"We confront her."

Marshall and I both said in unison.

"Great Minds Think Alike."

Marshall and I both thought in unison.

"We started to leave by flying away."

"What about me?" Jake said.

"Stay here just in case you find anything out about cake." I said.

We flew all the way to the cave.

"Fionna."

Marshall said with a guilty look on his face.

"Here take this, I want you to hear this from me not my mind."

Marshall said.

He handed me a bracelet that blocks my powers.

I put in on.

"Ahhhh!"

I screamed flailing through the air.

Until Marshy caught me.

He carried me bridal style while I had my hands around his neck.

We floated down to a park.

"Fionna I know what happened to cake."

Marshall started to say uneasy.

I looked with him shock on my face.

"Well in the morning I saw you leave your house for school on my way to school, I would've said something to you but I was shy."

I blushed deeply.

"Anyway as you left a went a while before a scream come from your house,

I floated to your house to see Cake on the ground beneath your staircase.

It had looked like she tripped and fell down the stairs.

So I bit her.

But I was too late.

And I felt bad not being able to save her normally I wouldn't care whether somebody dies,

but I had a feeling she was special to you so I helped her."

I was trying to take in everything in as he was telling it to me.

"What about me being poisoned?"

I calmly asked.

"You had what vampires call Baskiphilioma, it's were your shocked so bad by a tragedy you die but your mind and hearing is still alive.

So I bit you to save you, luckily I did it on time."

I took off the bracelet and gave it do him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell... Bye..."

I flew away from someone I thought I loved, leaving him staring up at me.


	5. Reunited

**FIONNA'S POV**

It's been two weeks since I left Marshall in the park.

It's been one week since Cake's funeral.

I can stand this anymore I really can't.

I lost my treehouse.

I only have .50 to my name.

I think I'm gonna start fresh.

I started walking with all my bags.

Till I reached Jake's.

I wonder if I could stay with him for a while.

I went up and knocked on the door.

Then it was open to seeing a familiar face.

Marshall's.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked him.

"I live here, have for 12 years."

He answered.

We both were kinda in shock.

"Oh, can I talk to Becca?"

I said floating off the ground.

"She's not here right now she's on a trip..."

"But do you want to come in?"

He asked in a soft spoken tone.

"I was hoping you would ask that..."

Then I ran into him tackling him to the floor kissing him.

"Hello to you too!"

He said blushing.

I brought all my bags inside.

"Do you think it would be cool if I stayed here for a bit, I lost my treehouse."

I said biting my lip.

"Yeah, she has like 50 guest rooms."

Marshall said sweetly.

This was really unlike him.

"Whats wrong your not like yourself?"

I asked him.

"Umm there's something you should know."

He handed me the blue bracelet again.

"Wait you just had this?"

I saw a smile.

"It reminds me of my bunny so I couldn't let it go."

That's a little better.

"So what do you need to tell me."

I smelled something... Marceline.

"What's she doing here!"

I yelled.

"She is kinda Jake's girlfriend now..."

I was in shock.

"She's dating my bro?"

I exclaimed.

"I know and I can't get him to dump her either."

She's bad for him.

"Has she tried to turn him yet?"

I asked hoping it wouldn't be a-

"Yes."

Marshall can read my mind.


	6. Love Bites

**FIONNA'S POV**

So heres the thing about Marceline.

Every single guy she dates she bites and turns them into vampires.

So soon she'll have her own vampire army.

Then she will try to become Queen of the Nightosphere.

Them I noticed her walking up to me swiftly.

"Hey. Marce."

I tried to say acting like I like her.

"Who's this?"

She said.

"This is Fionna, the newborn."

Marsh tried to say acting cool like always.

We have to stop this.

"Uhh Jake, can we talk to you... Alone?"

I said.

"Sure he can, I was just leaving anyway."

Marceline said.

Then she whispered into his ear.

Then gave him a big kiss.

I would have said "get a room" but there's like 53.

Marceline left blowing Jake a kiss.

"What was that?"

I yelled at Jake.

"Are you jealous?"

Jake said smirking.

I started to blush.

Then I saw a look on Marshy's face.

"Your only dating her to make my bunny jealous?"

Marshall said accusingly.

"Wait when did I become _your _bunny?"

I said trying to make Marshall jealous.

"Ever since you jumped me and beat my cheek meat to a pulp."

He said causally.

"Cause that makes so mush sense."

Jake said.

"Common guys get along we're all friends."

I said failing to make Marshall jealous.

"No, Jake and I are Friends, but what are we?"  
Marshall asked.

"Yeah."

Jake added.

"Wait, you guys aren't asking me to choose are you?"

I asked shocked.

"Yeah."

Marshall said.

"I guess we are."

Jake said.

"I can't believe you guys! My sister died and I needed friends."

I said stunned.

I was crying.

"Fio-"

Marshall started to say before I interrupted.

"You had to ruin it all by you both telling me you love me."

I continued.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Now you're asking me to choose!"

I yelled.

I super speeded to get my bag.

Then saw a picture of Marshall and I.

Before I can think I smashed it to the ground.

Then I ran out onto the street, until I saw Gummy's house.


	7. War

**FIONNA'S POV**

I went up to the door and knocked.

Then Grace Gumball appeared.

She was my age and sweet.

"Hey Fi, what happened?"

She asked me.

I told her everything.

Then I said.

"I need you to turn me back to a human,"

Then she looked down hiding something.

"What?"

I said.

"You have to find a vampire and get there blood."

My eyes widened.

"Can you use mine?"

I asked.

"No that would kill you, your a newbie."

Marshall?

I started to cry again.

Wait, Marceline!

I will go...

This fight is dead or alive.

I'm not in the mood to die.


	8. A Very Marshall Episode

I walked into Fionna's old room.

I saw the broken picture of me.

Then I saw her bracelet.

With a note tied to it.

"_I don't need this anymore, I'm going to turn human again."_

OH CRAP.

Luckily I knew exactly what she went, to the only person who can help her... Grace.

I flew out and went to Gummy's.

I knocked on her door franticly.

She opened it.

"Oh, Marshall, Fionna isn't here."

She said.

OH NO!

I super speeded to Marceline's

I saw Marceline holding down Fionna choking her.

"FIONNA!"

I yelled.

I saw a torch,

I took it, snapped it in half.

Then stabbed Marceline in the heart from her back.

Marceline released as she died,

Marceline turned to dust.

"Huh uh huh uh, kaw kaw."

Fionna breathed, then started to cough up blood.

I picked her up, then I carried her to gumballs.

I told her take my blood.

She took it then put it in a vile.

She mixed it with some green, blue and yellow stuff.

I'm not a nerd, I don't know

Then put it in a pill.

"Here Fi, take this."

I told her.

She swallowed the pill with water, then returned to her human form.

"Thanks Marsh."

She said.

"So what happened?"

I asked her.

"That stays between, Marcie and I."


	9. A Very Fionna Episide

I was walking home from school.

With Marshall to my right and Jake to my left.

"Hey dudes, do you still want me to choose between you guys?"

I asked.

Finally Jake the silence.

"I don't want you to choose, I want you yo be happy anyway we are bro and sis now."

He said this with a smirk on his face, he is so sweet.

"Yea anyway Jake's off the table so your stuck with me."

He said trying to sound cute.

I finally gave in.

I couldn't help it his dimples were so cute!

"Fine I'm your bunny Marshall."

I said to him.

Marshall started to blush.

"Hey Fi, let me take you somewhere."

He said spontaneously.

Before I could say anything he put his arms around my waist and squeezed tight..

I felt my stomach flip-flop as we took flight into the air.

But I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

We flew to the house.

"Why are we here?"

I asked.

"We need to get some things."

He said.

"Grab your suit!"

He said.

I'm guessing it's a surprise.

I grabbed my Caribbean blue bikini and a towel in a sack.

He came in.

He asked me.

"ready to go?"


	10. Question

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HELLO THIS WILL BE THE LAST FULL EPISODE OF SUPERNATURAL HIGH.**

**THERE WILL BE ONE MORE SUPER SHORT ONE BEING REALEASED ON JULY 12**

**I WILL BE MAKING A NEW FIOLEE STORY.**

**IT WILL BE A BIT MORE ADVENTUTRE TIME-ISH.**

**WELL HERE IT IS.**

"Ok Marshall got my stuff."

I said.

"Ok Fi, hop on my back."

He said bending down.

I did as he said and we flew far away.

As we lowered I saw a waterfall.

And then Marshall being too cool to touch the ground was floating.

Then my eyes widened.

He was floating on one knee.

"Fi I know you haven't been my bunny for long but I felt you have ever since you beat my cheek meat since less,

I know I'm gonna get you into all kinds of trouble and your gonna get us out of it,

I know I'm not myself anymore because I have never been in love as much as I have right now."

I started to cry...

"Fi? Will you be my queen?"


	11. Answer

"Ok"


End file.
